Service providers (e.g., cellular) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. Important differentiators in this industry are application and network services. In particular, entertainment services, such as media capture and observation, are useful and convenient for a user. Virtual worlds have been created using the capture of photos. Traditionally, the capture of images to create virtual worlds has been limited to image capture directed by an individual.